Amu
by shugo.chara.rhythm
Summary: What happens when life seems to turn against Amu?
1. The Incident

**Nat: Yo! This is my new story, Amu!**

**Amu: Very creative name *sarcasm ***

**Nat: Anyways, those of you that have read Totally Random Shugo Chara, this story is nothing like that. I'm not really a comedy person--**

**Rima: *glares ***

**Nat: --and i based that on things that really happened in my house that i thought was funny. This story isn't anything close... It's more of... well... i dont know....  
**

**Utau: Just get on with the story.**

**Nat: I dont own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Incident

Amu's PoV_  
_I walked into school.

Every guardian except me had many bandages.

They were all avoiding me.

I cried in the bathroom.

_it's not my fault! Everything was happening so fast!_

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Amu! Help!" The Guardians cried as the X-eggs attacked them._

_I chased after the Embryo and I was close. I knew I needed to help my friends but the Embryo was so close!_

_Suddenly, the Embryo dashed ahead and disappeared. I went to help my friends, but they were already unconscious from their wounds and the X-eggs had disappeared as well._

_*****************_

_If they're aviding me, I might as well avoid them too!_

"Amu?" Ran asked, "Is everything alright?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Himamori-san?" Nikaido asked. He was taking attendance.

I didn't even bother to correct him. I was too upset.

-After School-

I went straight home after school. I knew they probably didn't want to see me in the Royal Garden.

I laid down on my bed. My parents and Ami were at one of Utau's concerts.

I cried some more until I fell asleep.

Ikuto's PoV

I was gonna have some more fun with Amu.

I got to her house, but, for once, the balcony door was locked and the curtains were drawn.

_I wonder what's wrong?_

I started knocking but got no answer.

_Maybe she's not home yet?_

Third Person

Amu woke up by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

Amu listened the person on the other line. Suddenly her tears came again and she dropped the phone.

* * *

**Nat: Ackk. I'm too depressed from this chapter to say anything else...**

* * *


	2. Change

**Nat: Yo!**

**Mina: Hi everyone! I'm Mina!  
**

**Nat: This is Mina!!! My first chara!!!  
**

**Charas: *start introducing themselves *  
**

**Nat: i'm gonna have more about her in my profile!  
**

**Mina: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Change

Recap:

_Amu woke up by the sound of the phone ringing._

_"Hello?"_

_Amu listened the person on the other line. Suddenly her tears came again and she dropped the phone._

Amu's PoV_  
_

"They're gone... " I whispered.

"Amu?" Suu asked with a worried face, "What happened?"

"They're gone..." I blacked out.

Tadase's PoV

I was still upset at Amu for choosing the Embryo over us.

I turned on the TV for comfort.

"Today there was a terrible accident on the highway. An unlicensed truck driver crushed the car next to it while driving. No one in that car survived."

The Tv showed a crushed car with three bloody bodies in side- two adults in the front and a child in the back

"The car belonged to Hinamori Tsumugu and the people killed in this accident have been identified as Hinamori Tsumugu, Hinamori Midori, and Hinamori Ami."

I turned off the TV.

_Amu!_

I had to get to her house.

"Mom! I'm going out!"

"Come back soon!"

When I got to Amu's house, I saw Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and suprisingly Kairi there already.

"Kairi?"

"I got here as soon as I could. I can't let the one I love be upset."

_I remembered Kairi's confession right before he left._

We knocked on the door again. Suu opened the door.

"Amu's in her room." she said, leading us there.

Amu was sitting on her bed with a downcast face.

"Amu... It's gonna be okay," we started comforting her once we sat down.

"NO IT'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER!!!!!!" Amu ran out of the room.

"Amu-chan!" Her charas went after her but suddenly stopped, "Eh?"

Their eggs began to close with them inside.

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" The other charas tried to help but it was too late. Ran, Miki, and Suu had become X-eggs.

* * *

**Nat: Cliffy-ish thing!!! and thank you Goldenstargirl for supporting me throughout all my stories (2)!!!**

**Yaya: Yaya thought you were depressed?**

**Nat: Shugo Chara music helps you become un-depressed.**

**Goldenstargirl quote:**

**Yeah, Shugo Chara music is too cheerful to stay sad to for long =D**

* * *


	3. Dia?

**Nat: Yo!**

**Ikuto: Why do you always say that? It gets really annoying.  
**

**Nat: JOANNNE!!!!!! IKUTO HAS FOOD!!!!!  
**

**Ikuto: Remember? She's not in this! She only came at your other story!  
**

**Nat: She'll come if there's food. *turns around to see Joanne chasing Ikuto *  
**

**Kusu-Kusu: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara! *laughs at Ikuto *  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dia?

Recap:

_"NO IT'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER!!!!!!" Amu ran out of the room._

_"Amu-chan!" Her charas went after her but suddenly stopped, "Eh?"_

_Their eggs began to close with them inside._

_"Ran! Miki! Suu!" The other charas tried to help but it was too late. Ran, Miki, and Suu had become X-eggs._

Third Person  
"Hello!"

"Eh?" Everyone turned around to Amu's desk.

"I'm Dia!" Dia stood on Amu's desk.

After a lot of questions, they got down to business.

"Why didn't you turn into an X-egg like the others?"

"I'm here to help you. Right now I need to tell you this- there is a new company rising. Their name is Evoulutions and they're the ones behind this. They waited for a time when Amu was was in a time of great depression. They're the ones who turned Ran, Miki, and Suu into X-eggs, but they didn't know about me. Since charas have a radar-ish thing, I can tell you where she is!"

Suddenly, they heard a big crash outside. Everone rushed out of the house.

"Amu?"

Amu was outside.

"Atashi no Kokoro: UNLOCK!"

Amu was transforming with Ran.

"Chara-nari: Dark Heart!"

She went toward Seiyo Academy.

"We've need to follow her!" Kairi cried

"Atashi no Kokoro: UNLOCK!"

"Chara-nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara-nari: Samurai Soul!"

"Chara-nari: Yamato Maihime!"

"Chara-nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara-nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara-nari: Platinum Royal!"

They all chased after Amu to Seiyo Academy.

Amu was making X-eggs. She pointed to everyone there and said, "Close Heart!"

Suddenly, tons of X-eggs came out.

"We need to purify them!" Together, Rima and Nagihiko worked on it, "Queen's Waltz!"

The eggs turned back to normal and returned to its owners.

They turned back to Amu, but she was already gone.

"Dia? Can you tell where she went?"

"There's this strange power that's confusing my senses. I can't. Gomen."

"It's okay. We can her some other way," Kukai said, "But I'm not sure either."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

* * *

**Nat: Who's the mystery person? Find out in Chapter Four!**

**Mina: Suu left some more food in the Review room!  
**

* * *


End file.
